Oblique impacts cause particular risks for vehicle occupants. An oblique impact is one in which a vehicle strikes another object at an angle, e.g., at an angle of a longitudinal axis of the vehicle with respect to the object, e.g., the angle being approximately 15 degrees. When an oblique impact occurs at a front of a vehicle, a vehicle occupant may move at an angle with respect to the longitudinal axis of the vehicle. That is, when an oblique impact occurs, the vehicle occupant may be moved in a direction determined by the angle of impact, i.e., the occupant or at least the occupant's head and/or upper body, may be moved in a direction at the angle to the longitudinal axis of the vehicle of the oblique impact. Accordingly, new vehicle safety mechanisms are needed that protect an occupant in the case of an oblique impact. For example, a driver-side or passenger-side front airbag, even in combination with a side-curtain airbag or other airbag, may not protect an occupant's head from striking or going through a vehicle window in the case of an oblique impact.